Conventional spray bottles for cleaning and other dispensation purposes typically have rigid bodies that are inflexible and bulky in use and represent needless material wastes. Many are not designed for refilling and reuse. Thus, bulky rigid plastic containers tend to be discarded after the use of cleaning solutions and other commercially available liquids that are distributed in amounts as small as 6 ounces. The material wastes in the current cleaning solution economy ultimately take up space in waste disposal trucks which make many trips to landfills where one-time use containers take up space for many years.
Where refill provisions are made by manufacturers, the provisions typically amount to super-sized rigid-body containers used to refill conventional hand-held spray bottles, in which case it is unclear whether one large container is beneficial over many small containers when full environmental impact is considered.
Even when the disposal of currently available spray bottles is set aside as a concern, rigid-body spray bottles with rigidly fixed spray heads are difficult to use in tight spaces such as refrigerators, cabinets, and other spaces in homes and businesses where cleaning is needed. Difficulty particularly arises as the liquid contained in a typical spray bottle is almost depleted, in which case dispensation can typically only continue with the entire bottle and spray head assembly held in a true vertical orientation, despite whether such orientation directs any dispensed solution as needed currently by a user. In such a scenario, it is all too likely that a spray bottle will be discarded containing a significant amount of solution. Thus, the environmental impacts of disposal of both the container and remaining liquid contained are heightened by the inflexible liquid product packaging examples currently on store shelves.